This invention relates to a musical instrument stand for supporting wind instruments in a vertical position when not in use. The invention provides a sure support which protects the instrument and facilitates placement on and removal from the stand of the instrument.
Friedman, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,070 discloses a combined carrying case and trumpet stand consisting of a truncated cone mounted on a stick which fits into the mouth of the trumpet. Carlini, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,851 discloses a cornet stand that consists of a base portion with a shape very close to that of the bell of the cornet. Above the base spring fingers grip the interior of the instrument mouth.
Smith, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,666 discloses a clarinet stand consisting of two metal rings mounted on a rod which engage the mouth of the instrument.
Cundy in U.S. Pat. No. 270,640, Lang in U.S. Pat. No. 1,900,718, and Sumrall in U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,298 disclose one piece conical clarinet stands.